Not Back to the Future
by Dara Tavar
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory, I watched the last episode recently and rewrote the second half. What if Lloyd and Barb hadn't stopped one another and Phil hadn't come downstairs when he had? Those hammers would have smashed the time machine. Pheely
1. Chapter 1

**So, I never did get to see how this show ended. When I looked up the last episode, I hated the ending. In my opinion, the Diffy's should have stayed and Phil and Keely should have gotten together. This is my first _Phil of the Future_ story, so be nice please. I decided last night I wanted to write a new ending to that last episode, so here it is. I'm not a fan of the ending, but I have about 10 minutes before I leave and wanted to finish the story. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Not Back to the Future**

Two hammers came down at the same time, smashing the shiny machine with its colorful blinking lights. Neither stopped their assault on the machine until it had finally stopped beeping and its lights had been extinguished.

When they stopped, they were both panting rather heavily as they stared down at the broken machine sitting on the counter.

Lloyd looked down at his wife Barbara, who had turned to look at him with a curious look on her face. "What are you doing down here?" he asked. "And why did you help me destroy the time machine?"

Barbara brushed a strand of hair off her forehead and glanced at the smashed bits of metal covering the counter and parts of the floor. "Well, I was going to say that I was hungry for some coconut if someone caught me…but I did it for Phil." She turned back to her husband. "Why did you do it?"

Lloyd smiled a little. "Phil, of course. None of us want to leave, Phil especially…and none of us want him to be upset because we forced him to leave Keely behind." He shook his head. "What kind of father would I be if I made him leave her?" he asked then let out a chuckle. "I was going to say I was looking for a coconut if I was caught too."

Barbara laughed then smiled and, sitting her hammer aside, she stepped forward to wrap her arms around her husband's waist and lay her head against his chest. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he murmured, sitting his hammer aside, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"It looks like I'm late for the party."

Barbara and Lloyd turned around, squinting through the darkness, to see their daughter Pim standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a hammer that was even bigger than theirs put together clutched in her hands.

Suddenly the light flicked on. "What's going—"

All three of them turned to look at Phil, eyes wide and jaw dropped, standing in the kitchen's second doorway. His eyes were locked on the broken time machine, its pieces glittering accusingly in the light. He looked at them with their hammers. "You destroyed the time machine."

Pim looked at the broken metal scattered near her parents and gasped. "You did! I never even noticed," she exclaimed, sending them a scolding look. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. How are we supposed to go home now?" she asked in an angry voice.

"You have a hammer too!" Phil cried, gesturing to the one in her hands. He looked between the three of them, unable to believe what they'd done…but couldn't feel upset that they'd done it. Could his father really fix the thing after they'd smashed it to pieces?

Pim looked down at the hammer still clutched in her hands and scoffed, holding it up for inspection before looking at her brother. "This thing? I wasn't planning on breaking the thing…and I didn't help them. I was planning on breaking open a couple coconuts. I couldn't sleep…and you know how coconut milk helps me fall asleep." She sat down the heavy hammer and moved to the fridge, pulling it open and bending over to look at it contents. Sighing, she straightened and sent them a put out look. "No coconuts…guess I'll go back upstairs."

"Hold it Pin Diffy!" Phil exclaimed when she reached for the hammer once again. "I want to know what's going on with you guys. You all came down here expecting to destroy the thing, you two actually doing it," he gestured to his parents. "Now, what I really want to know is why you did it." When no one answered him, but merely looked away from him and pretending to examine something else in the room, he crossed his arms over his chest. "We're not leaving this room until you tell me why you did it," he stated firmly.

"For you, Phil," his mother replied, moving forward to take his face in her hands, smiling softly as she looked at him. "We couldn't bring ourselves to force you to leave Keely…so we got rid of it so that there'll be no more temptation."

"This is our home now," Lloyd added, moving up behind his wife and laying his hand on his son's shoulder. "We don't want to leave because we all love it here. Why should we leave a place where we all want to be?" he asked, smiling at his son and wife.

"But you shouldn't have done that for me," Phil stated, shaking his head. "It was wrong. We belong in 2121…where we live. That's our home." He stated, but they all heard the lie in it.

Pim sighed, moving forward to lightly punch her brother's arm. "We can't leave, Phil. If you want to be with Keely…then who are we to force you to leave her? If you're miserable, we're miserable." She smiled at her brother, a rare showing of her affection for him.

Phil felt his resolve crumble under his little sister's affectionate words and tone. "Thanks, Pim," he replied, reaching for her.

Suddenly she was scowling again and slapping away his hands. "Hey, don't get any ideas. Just because I said I wanted us to stay doesn't mean you're allowed to start hugging me and that crap. Besides, if it were just you wishing to stay here I wouldn't have been about to break the thing…I want to stay here. We all know I can't take over the world in our time…they're too smart. But here, I can take them over." She smiled evilly and backed away, reaching for her hammer. "Ten years from now I'll be ruling the whole world, and no one can stop me." She laughed evilly as she backed out of the room and went upstairs.

Her laughter wasn't cut off until her door had closed.

Lloyd shook his head. "I think it's time we all went to sleep." Reaching over, he flicked off the light and started out of the room with his wife at his side and his hammer in his hand. He only stopped when he noticed Phil wasn't following them. "Coming, Son?" he called into the dark kitchen.

"In a minute…" Phil's voice came from the darkened room.

Lloyd nodded silently and went upstairs with his wife, a smile pulling at his lips. They'd done the right thing. They would all be happy permanently living in this time period. Who knew, maybe one day they'd fix the time machine and would go home…with Keely coming with them as their daughter-in-law. He had to admit, he liked the thought…she made Phil happy.

Phil listened as his parents climbed the steps and closed their bedroom door…only then did he allow a smile to curve his lips. His family really cared about his happiness, even Pim who claimed to feel nothing for him on a daily basis cared for him enough to plan on breaking the time machine.

He sat down to stare silently at the metal pieces glittering in the moonlight, a smile still curving his lips.

When the back door opened, he turned to watch Curtis slip into the kitchen. Thinking that the caveman was only slipping into the house for a midnight snack, Phil didn't say anything, deciding that the caveman who either see him or go about his business without seeing him. It wasn't until he moved to the counter and Phil saw the glint of a raised hammer in the moonlight that he realized what the caveman intended to do.

"Curtis, stop!" Phil cried, jumping up and flicking the lights on once again.

Curtis turned a surprise look toward Phil. "Curtis was, uh…looking for coconut. Want milk," he murmured quickly.

Phil sighed, shaking his head slowly. "What is up with you people and coconuts?" he murmured. "They already broke it, Curtis…look down."

Curtis looked down and spotted the smashed machine before him, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Already broke?" he asked. Before Phil could answer he shrugged and lowered his hammer, moving to the back door again. "Well, Curtis tried. Night, Phil."

"Night, Curtis," Phil called back as the caveman moved out into the backyard once again and pulled the door closed behind himself.

Phil waited for a few more minutes before heading upstairs and to his bedroom, a smile on his face. He loved his family. They'd given up their lives in 2121 so that he could stay in this century and be with Keely…they were the best family a guy could ask for.

- - -

Phil waited anxiously, pacing back and forth in front of his mother, Pim, and Curtis. His mother was watching him with a slight smile, Pim was staring at him with a bored look on her face, and Curtis was watching his feet with a wide smile and making occasional grunting or other noises as he passed the caveman.

He didn't care what any of them thought; he was more concerned with what his father was going in the other room. He'd been in there for a couple hours and Phil thought they should have found something out by now.

"Phil, honey," his mother began with a small laugh. "Sit down for a while, we're not going anywhere."

She said it with a confidence that he didn't feel. How could she be so sure they weren't leaving? For all they knew, his father had put the dreaded machine back together and it was working once more so they would be leaving soon…it was the whole reason that he'd not gone to tell Keely that they weren't leaving. What if he told her and when he got home found out that his dad had fixed the time machine and they were scheduled to head back to 2121 the next day?

He couldn't do that to Keely. Better her thinking they'd already left than to have the hope that they were staying only to be told once again that they were leaving and never coming back. And that was the reason why he'd made his dad move the RV into the garage while he worked.

- - -

Keely stared at the spot where the Diffy's RV used to be parked. She was too late, they were already gone. She looked down at the salt shaker clutched in her hand as she slowly sat down. When she looked back up to stare at the empty place in front of their old house, silent tears were sliding down her cheeks.

She was too late, they were gone, and she would never be able to tell Phil how much she loved him.

- - -

Phil raced out of the house. His father had just shown them the jumbled, _unfixable_ hunks of metal that had once been known as their time machine. They weren't going back to 2121, and they were going to stay here…that meant he was staying with Keely.

He glanced at his watch and forced himself to run faster. School had just gotten out and that meant that Keely would be on her way home.

His fingers tightened around the metal pepper shaker in his hand. They weren't leaving and that meant that he could tell Keely he loved her without having to break her heart by leaving her. And he was going to tell her, nothing was going to stop him this time.

By the time he got to her front porch he was tired and out of breath…but there before her, and that was all that mattered.

- - -

Keely stared down at the ground as she walked home, unaware of her surroundings except for the fact that she was almost home. Her thoughts were on Phil and how one day she was going to tell him how much she loved him. It might not be any time soon, but one day she would tell him. Nothing would stop her this time around.

"Finally," she heard a voice coming from in front of her. "I thought I was going to have to go to the school and pick you up."

Her head shot up and she stared wide eyed at Phil, who was standing on her porch with his arms open and a smile on his face. Forgetting about the books she carried with her, she dropped them and ran up the stairs…and right into his open arms. His laugh filled her ears and she smiled against the shirt fabric covering his shoulder where she'd pressed her face.

Suddenly though, she pulled back to look at him, her spark of hope dying at the thought of him just being here to tell her goodbye. "I thought you were leaving. Shouldn't you be gone by now?" she asked.

His lips curved in a smile and there was a twinkle in his eyes that she didn't understand. "There was a…mishap with the time machine last night and it's unfixable now. We're staying here for good."

A brilliant smile light her face before a glare took over. Pulling back a little more, she smacked his arm as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" he cried, staring at her in shock. "What was that for?"

She glared at him. "For making me go through the whole school day thinking that you'd left and were never coming back. And what about your RV? When I showed up to tell you goodbye this morning, it wasn't sitting in its spot, so I thought you'd left without giving me time to tell you goodbye. I went through the whole day thinking—"

Phil leaned forward to cover her mouth, kissing her for the first time. Immediately, her anger melted away and her arms slipped around his neck so that she could kiss him back. When he pulled back, she made a disappointed sound and kept her eyes closed for another few moments.

Her eyes slowly slipped open to see his smiling face. She returned his smile, allowing him to lead her to the porch swing and pull her down beside him.

"Keely, there's something very important that I have to tell you," he stated. When she nodded lazily, he chuckled and grabbed her hand. "I love you."

Immediately her eyes popped open and all traces of distraction slipped from her features. "Repeat that please," she got out in a half squeak.

Phil would have been worried if he hadn't seen the glimpse of hope in her eyes before she'd looked away from him and only returned her glance when she'd controlled her emotions. "I love you," he whispered, his hand tightening on hers.

He started to smile when she grinned at him, but was caught off guard when she was suddenly in his arms kissing him. Not that he was complaining. He held her tight against his chest and kissed her back.

"I love you too, Phil Diffy…even if you are from the future," she whispered breathlessly in his ear when she pulled back for air.

Phil laughed, smiling at Keely. "No, I'm not from the future," he replied. "I'm from here, where I belong…with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
